


For A Moment

by RedWings111



Series: MumDoc [8]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Mumbo loves doc, Sort Of, Steamy ;), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but doc doesn't understand why, doc loves mumbo so much, it cute, mumbo is soft, my god that was bad, oh also they shower together, that it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWings111/pseuds/RedWings111
Summary: Doc was desperately and hopelessly in love with his boyfriend.....but did he deserve him?
Relationships: MumboJumbo/Docm77
Series: MumDoc [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723504
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	For A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Something cute and fluffy I wanted to get out my system. ;)

Doc remembers the first date like it was yesterday.

The way he couldn't stop sweating, how his hands had minuscule tremors running through them at all times, how his face was unnaturally hot. 

He also remembers seeing Mumbo from afar, seeing him smile in his direction, his eyes light up and a smile spread across his face, wide enough to crinkle the corners of his eyes. 

In short, Doc was desperately and hopelessly in love with his boyfriend.

.....But did he honestly deserve him?

!!!!

When Doc arrives at Mumbos bace, the sun had set and he could hear the distane sound of mobs spawning, so he quickly jumped down from the neither portal and down into the hobit whole, grunting when his knees clicked painfully. 

He huffs and makes his way to Mumbos storage room, pulling the bag higher on his shoulder, he smiled when he heard the sound of muffled mumbling and chests opening and closing over and over again.

The creeper makes it to the entrance and can't help but stare at his boyfriend, the other kneeling on the ground elbow deep in a chest, muttering something about redstone under his breath. Doc rolled his eye, making his way over and leaning over Mumbos shoulder, frowning at the disorganization in just one of the chest. 

"Babe, sort out your chest please"

Mumbo yelped and fell sideways, staring up at Doc with wide tired eyes. "Doc? W-when did you...?" Mumbo blinked up at him, then smiled tiredly. "I will, at some point..."

Doc sighed and kneeled down by Mumbo, running a hand through his boyfriends messy hair, frowning with concern. "When was the last time you showered?" Doc watched as he felt Mumbo lean into his hand, the moustached mans eyes closing and moving closer to him. Doc moved his other hand to wrap around Mumbos waist, pulling him into his lap. 

Mumbo instantly melting against him, head rolling onto Doc shoulder and letting out a content sigh. Doc huffed and pulled off Mumbos jacket, undoing his tie and tossing both to the floor. The man in his lap smiled softy, leaving back to cup Docs face, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Hello, by the way"

Doc chuckled. "Hey your self" Doc raised a brow. "But, you didn't answer my question"

Mumbo huffed rolling his shoulders, both men flinching at the crack that sounded in the room. "Uh....I....cant remember..." Mumbo admitted sheepishly, cheeks tinting red. 

Doc rolled his eye fondly. "How about...." He kissed Mumbo cheek, words a whisper and hands stroking Mumbos sides. "We have a shower, then head to bed, hm?"

Mumbo shuddered, holding Docs face in his hands, nodding and kissing Doc softly on the cheek, eyes half lidded. "Yeah, that sounds....amazing..."

!!!!

Doc chuckled as he stared at Mumbo, the latters face bright red and hand covering his most....intimate, places. Doc standing straight and proud. 

Mumbo huffed, trying to stop his eyes from traling down his boyfriends body. "Dont laugh at me!" Doc rolled his eyes, moving to turn on the shower. "Mumbo, it not like I haven't seen it before" After testing the temperature, Doc stepped in and held a hand out, beckoning Mumbo over.

Mumbo huffed stepping closer and letting Doc pull him in, shuddering as hot water ran down his back. "Still, it...." Mumbo trailed off, looking at the bathroom tile. 

Doc grinning and stepped closer to Mumbo, not even flinching as water dripped into his eye, laughing lowely when Mumbos eyes flickered down to follow the water running down his chest. "It, what?"

Mumbo licked his lips, his back coming in contact with the cool wall behind him, eyes focused on Docs chest. "I-its uh..." Mumbo swallowed roughly, hands reaching out to run over Docs shoulders, staring up at mismatched eyes. "I...." 

Doc chuckled, leaning down slighty and placing his arms on either side of Mumbos head, cageing him in. Doc lips brushed over Mumbos own, smirking at the shuddering breath over his lips. 

Mumbo let his eyes closed. "Don't be a tease-" Mumbo pulled Doc down to smash their lips together, a shudder running down his spine as the scent of gunpowder filled his senses. Mumbo groaned when Doc bit his lip and immediately allowed the creeper entrance, a whine building in his throat. 

Doc pushed Mumbo harder against the wall, water now soaking them and making them shiver. As Doc ran his hand through Mumbos hair, he thanked god that he remembered to make it water proof. 

Mumbo pushed him back slightly, panting and lips swollen. "W-we need to, to shower..."Doc growled, the sound making Mumbos stomach twist and flutter. "Fine...." Doc placed a fleeting kiss on Mumbos bitten lips, before blindly reaching back with one hand and grabbing a bottle, cursing when a tipped over a different bottle. 

Mumbo laughed breathlessly, grabbing the bottle from Doc a squeezing the shampoo on his hands, he dropped the bottle, both men laughing when it slid away, before raising his hands to Doc hair. He ran his hands through the short black locks, smiling when Docs eye closed in bliss at the sensation. 

Doc smiled, his eye still dark with something that made Mumbos want to collapse, when he spoke he voice was deep, his intentions clear as the water cascading down their bodies.

"Hurry up babe, we have something else to do...."

!!!!

Doc watched from where he was lent on the wall, just staring as Mumbo stood infront of the bathroom mirror. The smaller man was brushing his teeth, and Doc smiled as he walked forward to wrap his arms around his waist, kissing at the back of his neck.

Mumbo smiled and spit out the foam, wiping his mouth and turning to wrap his arms around Docs neck. "Your awfully clingy tonight.." Mumbo giggled, the sound making Docs heart skip a beat. "I'm not complaining but still..."

Doc shrugged. "Just, haven't seen you for awhile is all" Doc closed his eye and buried his face in Mumbos shoulder. "....I missed you..."

Mumbo smiled lovingly, running a hand through Doc damp hair. "I missed you too"

Doc looked up at that, ready to tease Mumbo. But stopped short as he caught himself in the reflection of the mirror. Doc could see Mumbos pale back, the skin soft and unblemished. His own arms, one metal and one creeper skinned, looked completely out of place. Doc frowned, but couldn't stop from looking at how beautiful Mumbo was, from his black neat hair and well groomed moustache, to his hips and legs the seemed to be able to wrap around Docs waist with ease. 

Then, he looked at him self. 

Could he even call himself human? Whatever part of him wasn't creeper was machine. His 'normal' eye looked more like a cat eye, he couldn't even were shoes with how odd his feet were. 

Standing next to Mumbo, Doc was hideous.

Doc jolted when he felt soft hands cup his face, pulling him back to stare down at dark brown eyes and concerned frown. "Doc?" Said male closed his eye and let the almost angelic voice wash over him. 

"Doc, are you okay?"

Doc cleared his throat, not meeting Mumbos eyes as he looked away. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Doc gave a forced toothy smile. 

"Let....got to bed, yeah?"

Doc pulled Mumbo out the bathroom, his eye focused on the ground and mind running a mile a minute. It wasn't often he would think like that, he was normally confident and strong, inside and out. But, sometimes he couldn't stop the thoughts the plaque him. 

Mumbo frowns but follows Doc, feeling more awake and clean then before. Even after his and Docs....activities in the shower, something that had called for a second shower. 

But, as he stared at Doc walk over to his bag and pull out some boxers, he couldn't help but notice how.....sad, his boyfriend looked. 

Mumbo glaned away as Doc slowly climbed into the bed, the creeper smiling softy at him. Mumbo smiled back and walked over to the bed, climbing in next to him and burying his face in the broad chest before him.

Doc pulled the covers up to his waist, wrapping his arm around the man cuddling into his chest, and for a moment he was at peace, for a moment he was happy.

Then, he once again notice how off his green skin looked compared to Mumbos own pale skin.

"Why?"

Mumbo blinked at the question, tilting his head up to stare at Doc, eyes widening as he took in Doc almost heartbroken look. "Doc? Babe what wrong?" Mumbo sat up and lent over Doc. "Doc? Are you okay?"

Doc bit his lip, growling when his sharper then human teeth almost pierced his skin. "...it's nothing, go to sleep"

Mumbo frowned, huffing in frustration. "It cant be nothing Doc" 

Doc sat up and looked away, tensing up when a hand rested on his shoulder. Doc looked at Mumbo, taking in his naked chest and boxed that stuck tight to his body. Doc sighed, running a hand up to caress the soft skin of his side and stomach. Clawed fingers, traling over delicate skin and soft freckles. 

Doc looked up to see Mumbo staring at him with a mix of love, concern and trust. 

"I dont deserve you" 

That didnt mean to slip out, he didn't mean to say it. But he was so overwhelmed with different emotions swirling inside of him, he didn't think before he spoke. 

Mumbo gasped in disbelief. "What? How could you say that?" Mumbo watched as Doc uncharacteristically stumbled over his words, his heart feeling heavy in his chest at the wide eyed look Doc was giving him. 

"Doc.." Mumbo whispered softy, leaning forward to pull Doc closer, the other going easy and going limp against Mumbo. "I'm with you because I love you"

Doc sniffed into his shoulder, when he spoke his voice was gruff and full of confusion. "Why?"

Mumbo smiled shakily, his eyes burning at the way Doc sounded. 

So scared, confused.

Desperate.

Mumbo sniffed and pulled back to kiss at the skin underneath Doc metal eye. "Because your smart" He kissed Docs tembling lips. "Your brave" He kissed the creepers cheeks softy. "Your so handsome-" Doc let out a scoff at that, and Mumbo paused. 

"....Do you not think so?"

Doc blinked away the blurry ness from his eye, before shaking his head. 

Mumbo narrowed his teary eyes, pulling back and making Doc look at him. "Your are though" He whispered, putting every ounce of love, respect and adoration in his words. 

"Doc, your the most beautiful person I've ever seen"

Doc searched his eyes, looking for a lie, or dought, or anything that would give away that Mumbo was telling him lies. 

Mumbos eyes were teary and sad, but not uncertain.

Docs breathing hitched as he realized that Mumbo ment what he said. 

Mumbo bit his lip as a single tear ran down Docs cheek, and he quickly lent forword to kiss it away. "I love you Doc" He mumbled, holding Doc close as silent sobs shook the biggest form."i love you so so m-much, thats why I'm with you" Mumbo choked out, his own cheeks growing wet. 

Doc sagged against him, body shaking and head pounding.

But he didnt hear a lie. 

Mumbo wasn't just saying it for the sake of saying it. 

He was telling the truth. 

And for a moment, in his boyfriends arms, with tears running down their faces and both of them exhausted.

Doc finally believed him.

!!!!

"Aww, isn't this cute?"

"....it actually is, what the hell? Why is this so cute?"

"Maybe your just lonely Iskall"

".....Yeah, proberly"

Mumbo groaned and opened his eyes to see a familiar red jumper and Swede stood before him, both looking down at him with soft grins. "What....what?"

Grian giggled. "Oh nothing! Just talking about how cute you and Doc look together is all!"

Iskall laughed. "Didn't expect this when we walked in here, not at all"

Mumbo sighed as he felt the chest he was resting on shift, a deep tried growl sounding out in the room and making the two new residents freeze. Mumbo smiled and kissed Docs neck, seeing as that was the only part he could reach without moving. "Morning Doc"

Said males fierce growling stopped immediately, and a soft kiss was placed on his forehead. "Morning Baby..."

Docs gaze sharpened back on the other two looking at him fearfully, he subconsciously pulled the blankets over Mumbo that little bit more. 

"Get. Out"

Grian wiggled his eyebrows. "And leave you guys to have some fun?-"

Grians loud laughter, Docs enraged screech and Iskalls panicked shouting made Mumbo sighed and bury his face in the pillow. He smiled at the familiar smell of gunpowder.

"....I love you, Doc"

Mumbos quiet voice cut through the loud argument, all heads snapping down to stare at the redstoner currently snuggled into Docs side. 

Doc grinned fondly, his own voice dropping to a whisper, and he kissed Mumbos cheek. 

"I love you too Mumbo"

Doc sighed and glared weakly at the other two, hit intimidating presence weak due to the fact he was cuddling Mumbo.

Grian smiled softy, not resisting when Iskall began to drag him away, whatever they had came here for in the first place completely forgotten.

Doc smiled and buried his face in Mumbos hair, laughing softy when Mumbo moved impossibly closer. 

"God..." Doc whispered. 

"I love you, so so much Mumbo"

Mumbo face flushed, the tips of his ear burning red.

"I love you too Doc, all the world" Mumbo smiled. 

"And I wont ever stop"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u enjoyed :D  
> Soft Doc is best Doc.  
> And flustered Mumbo is best Mumbo.  
> <3


End file.
